Sofocante
by Omore
Summary: Dino miraba a Hibari y era como si esos ojos le dijeran: "Lucha conmigo. Folla conmigo. Mírame sólo a mí". Era tan... sofocante. 8YL D18D. D/s. Bondage. Estrangulación erótica.


**N/a**: ¡aquí estamos otra vez! Para este oneshot me han inspirado, por orden de aparición estelar, **Ayanami Rei**, los jerbos, el videoclip sin censuras de _"Hurricane"_ [cortesía de 30 Seconds to Mars] y las palomitas. Más random y no nazco._  
><em>

Ojito con las advertencias. Este fic contiene dominación/sumisión, _facesitting_, uso del látigo, _bondage_, _non-con_ y, más que otra cosa, estrangulación erótica. Vamos; son Dino e Hibari. Si alguien es sensible a algo de esto... pues ya sabe ;)

* * *

><p><em>Katekyo Hitman Reborn<em>** **©Akira Amano****

* * *

><p><em>"Underneath those eyes must have been so much more,<em>  
><em>but you weren't the one you saw in the mirror".<em>  
><strong>Deligma<strong>; Misfire

Hibari se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Las manos de Dino sostienen sus muñecas con las palmas vueltas hacia el colchón y el tacto de su lengua en la boca quema. Hace mucho que ha dejado de odiar la pasividad a la que se supedita en ocasiones como ésta, cuando Cavallone decide que ya ha aguantado suficiente y libera la presión contra su ex alumno. Dino le recorre los muslos y Kyouya gime; Dino le quita el bóxer, que es lo único que le queda puesto, y Kyouya vuelve a gemir al sentir cómo se frota fugazmente contra su erección, más para desfogarse a sí mismo que por complacerlo.  
>Le toca a él llevar las riendas esta noche.<p>

A Dino le basta un_ "desnúdame"_ para que Kyouya se incorpore y acceda. Se ha ocupado bien de que aprenda a no llevarle la contraria en tales lides. Se arrodilla a horcajadas sobre su rostro, prácticamente le obliga a meterse su miembro en la boca y joder, Kyouya lo hace _tan _bien que tiene que morderse el labio y sujetarle de los cabellos para marcar un tempo que no le haga correrse demasiado pronto.

Un recuerdo vagamente similar estalla en su mente como un grano de maíz recalentado; hace _pop_ a la vez que Kyouya se recrea con la lengua en su glande. A veces le pasa.

* * *

><p>En su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, Dino le había regalado un jerbo. Hibari sorprendiere al capo en su salón, acomodando el desmesurado terrario que había encargado expresamente para mayor comodidad de la criaturita y que ocupaba casi tanto espacio como la mesa. Por el contrario, el roedor era tan pequeño que Dino pudo ocultarlo en el puño a medio cerrar, con intención de lograr un mayor golpe de efecto a la hora de presentárselo a su nuevo dueño.<p>

Entretanto Dino explicaba que esa especie era conocida como _dark eyed honey_, presumiblemente por el color cuasidorado de su pelaje y sus grandes ojos negros, Kyouya sostenía al animalito en la palma de su zurda prodigándole delicadas caricias con el índice. Las comisuras de sus labios insinuaban esa sonrisa casi tierna, de la cual no parecía del todo consciente, que lucía a veces en los ratos que pasaba con _Roll_ e _Hibird_ o (y esto Dino había tardado en descubrirlo) al ser despertado por Cavallone con un beso en el cuello y un roce provocador en su erección matutina.

Dino observó la espalda esbelta del guardián al dirigirse éste al terrario y depositar allí al jerbo con un cuidado infinito. Mientras regresaba a pasos ágiles y se detenía a frente a él, el italiano podría haber jurado que, por primera vez en cinco años, Kyouya lo había mirado como si le amara.

Por supuesto no duró mucho. Hibari le cogió por la camiseta, haciendo que saltasen un par de puntadas de las costuras, para agradecer el regalo_ a su manera_. Envuelto en un beso asfixiante, Dino cedió a la presión de las manos que, apoyadas en sus hombros, le hicieron hincarse de rodillas primero y tumbarse después. Contempló con una sonrisa permisiva cómo Kyouya dibujaba las líneas de su torso con las palmas y le desabrochaba la bragueta, le bajaba los pantalones a medio muslo y lanzaba una mirada taladradora de color azul acero antes de tomarle en su boca.  
>A Dino el gesto se le transfiguró en una especie de mueca de dolor. Elevó las caderas en un acto reflejo. Kyouya le empujó hacia abajo, manteniéndole sujeto al suelo.<p>

—No hagas nada —murmuró con voz ronca, y Dino tuvo que conformarse con enredar los dedos en su cabello y echar la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirar y estremecerse mientras sentía su carne chocar contra el suave paladar del otro, los rápidos quiebros que realizaba con la lengua, el esófago de Hibari comprimirse a su alrededor cada vez que se introducía su falo hasta la base y tragaba intencionadamente antes de sacarlo, rozando su extensión con los dientes, y volver a devorarlo entero justo como está haciendo ahora.

A Cavallone se le iba la fuerza por la boca. No le quedaba más remedio. Decía_ "así... Kyouya... Dios"_ para evitar embestir contra su garganta; _"no pares, joder; no pares"_ cuando Hibari se motivaba y lo succionaba más deprisa; _"lo haces... me encantas"_ entre jadeos; un gemido largo, monosilábico, cuando explotó y se deshizo bajo su lengua como chocolate al sol y _"eres genial"_al tirar de él para comerle la boca.

La erección de Kyouya presionaba, dura e insistente, contra el vientre del rubio. Llevaba traje, y mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y arrastraba la americana hecha a medida por sus hombros Dino pensó que, aunque las _yukata_que solía vestir en la intimidad eran mucho más manejables, la indumentaria formal le quedaba de vicio.

—Quítame la ropa —ordenó con la respiración agitada, y Kyouya le miró fijo unos instantes antes de decidir que el fin justificaba los medios y follar con Cavallone bien valía obedecer algún que otro mandato.

Al terminar, yaciendo desnudos y satisfechos en el _tatami_, Dino rodeó al japonés con el brazo y le besó la sien antes de preguntarle cómo llamaría a su recién adquirida mascota. Hibari respondió que _Tail_ y el otro se rió, pensando que Kyouya nunca había sido muy imaginativo a la hora de poner nombres.

* * *

><p>Por supuesto, Dino nunca le ha dicho que si escogió esa clase de jerbo en concreto fue porque el pelaje era del mismo color que su cabello y aspiraba a que, de ese modo, Kyouya no se olvidaría de él. Un gesto fácilmente malinterpretable como romántico.<br>Nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo que Dino quería entonces, y sigue queriendo, es imponer a Hibari la misma condena que cumple él. Dejando huellas de su presencia en su casa, en su mente, en su cuerpo, entre sus sábanas, se asegura de que el guardián le tenga siempre presente. Que, mire a donde mire, vea _Dino_ de la misma forma en que cuando él se contempla las manos en la penumbra de su cuarto, en Italia, piensa_ "Kyouya"_.

Funciona. De hecho, pocas cosas exaltan más su ego que recibir un sms del guardián, aunque el texto se reduzca a un simple _"Ven"_, puesto que eso significa que en mayor o menor medida le echa de menos. Que lo tiene aleccionado. Porque si Kyouya dice "ven", Dino va, pero siempre es Kyouya el que le exige que lo haga; y también es él quien espera lo justo para quedarse a solas antes de estamparlo contra la superficie sólida más inmediata y arrebatarle el aire a besos hambrientos. Pocas son ya las veces en que Dino besa primero.

En el fondo le molesta. Cuando lo piensa, lejos del efecto nocivo de su piel apretándose contra la propia, Cavallone no puede evitar clasificar su relación como una más en su larga lista de obligaciones, y eso no le gusta. Pero claro, la posibilidad de vivir sin sus tira y afloja le gusta mucho menos.

Parece casi seguro que lo suyo terminará algún día, es consciente; Dino es realista ante todo y si Hibari guarda el anillo de la Nube es por algo. Aún así, mientras pueda, se resistirá a dejarle marchar. Cavallone, precisamente por vivir sometido, necesita a alguien a quien someter.

Quizá por eso no le importa que Kyouya se cierna sobre él como lo que es, analógicamente. Dino le da carta blanca para ceñirse en torno a su cabeza y a su cuerpo y deja que lo invada por momentos; le saborea, le respira, permite que lo sofoque y ahogue de a poco con la única condición de que, a algún nivel, el acto sea correlativo. Es un precio a pagar.

Y Kyouya lo sabe. Se lo dice en silencio, con la mirada serena, mientras Dino afianza cuidadosamente el látigo en torno a su cuello. Es casi dulce al comprobar que el cuero está bien colocado, asegurándose de que cumplirá su función sin causar daños indeseados. Sus manos recorren el torso del japonés con algo similar a la adoración; le acarician las prominentes costillas y suben por sus brazos, instándole calladamente a extenderlos en cruz. Las esposas que Dino cierra con un clic en torno a sus muñecas para sujetarlo a los postes de la cama no son las de Alaude. Son anchas, casi la tercera parte de su antebrazo; forradas de un tejido negro, suave y mullido, como de peluche, para evitar lesionar las articulaciones.

Establecieron hace tiempo sus límites. La sumisión, la rendición total entra dentro de ellos, y el dolor se lo causan mutuamente en cada oportunidad que se les presenta. La humillación no. Nunca. Ambos, sobre todo Hibari, son demasiado orgullosos para soportarlo. Tampoco practican juegos de rol ni los requieren; nada puede provocarles más placer que la conciencia de ser quien son.  
>Kyouya sólo cierra los ojos y se abandona totalmente cuando es Dino el que le abre las piernas. Únicamente le permite a él tomarse tal licencia y viceversa; con nadie más se dan el lujo de dejarse el uno a merced del otro de esa manera. Suelta el aire en una larga exhalación silenciosa mientras Cavallone le invade centímetro a centímetro, despacio. El colchón a sus costados se hunde cuando el italiano se acoda apoyando todo su peso en él. El envoltorio vacío del preservativo roza la cintura de Kyouya y le pincha la piel. Sus párpados se aprietan apenas al sentir a Dino completamente dentro. Se le atasca un suspiro en la garganta.<p>

—Kyouya, abre los ojos.

Su voz es casi un arrullo al tiempo que le acaricia las pestañas. Kyouya hace caso; lo mira e inhala profundamente y ésa es la señal tácita para que Dino comience a moverse, a apretar el látigo alrededor de su cuello. Como cada vez que lo hacen, Hibari dedica unos segundos fugaces a rememorar que la primera vez eso no fue consensuado. De hecho, a efectos teóricos, fue una violación.

* * *

><p>Kyouya tenía veintitrés y cometió un error. Tal vez en otras circunstancias el asunto no hubiera resultado tan grave, pero el hecho de que sedujese a una mujer y tuviera sexo con ella en el cuarto que Dino le reservaba en la mansión Cavallone, justamente el día en que se cumplían cuatro años desde el inicio de su enrevesada relación, no sentó muy bien al capo.<p>

Dino se enfadó. Terriblemente. Se mordió la rabia el tiempo suficiente para despachar con la amabilidad que procedía a la dama, una muñequita de ojos de lince (sospechaba que había sido eso lo que había atraído a Hibari) hija de una familia aliada, antes de llevar a Kyouya a su despacho y caer sobre él con todo el peso de su furia. Le echó en cara su frialdad, su desapego, su indiferencia, y a Hibari le gustó tanto el brillo colérico en su mirada que no vio nada de malo en empujarle un poco más cerca del abismo. Dino preguntó si acaso no era suficiente para él y Kyouya respondió que _"tal vez no, _Haneuma_"_.

Ese fue el error. El semblante del italiano se vació de emoción, como nunca lo había visto, y por la espalda de Hibari bajó un estremecimiento infausto que le hizo pensar que se había pasado de la raya.  
>Cualquier otro hubiera retrocedido. Kyouya no; pero nunca olvidaría la gélida calma que imbuyó la voz de Dino mientras éste avanzaba hacia él a pasos lentos, calculados, esgrimiendo el látigo que incluso en casa llevaba entre el pantalón y la cadera y decía algo así como <em>"en ese caso, Kyouya, tendré que convencerte de que cualquier cosa que te hagan los demás no puede compararse a lo que puedo hacerte yo"<em>.

Y no había mentido. El aterrador sentimiento que erizó inexplicablemente cada fino vello de su cuerpo le pilló tan de sorpresa que no acertó a defenderse. Al momento siguiente tenía el látigo oprimiendo su tráquea y el cuerpo del _Haneuma_ aplastándole el pecho contra la pared. Ni siquiera había podido echar mano de sus siempre fiables tonfas. Dino le sujetó con rudeza por el cabello, hizo saltar los botones de su camisa de un tirón y le mordió el hombro, clavando los dientes tan fuerte que le hizo sangre.

Hibari no pensó en resistirse mientras el italiano le arrancaba la ropa. Ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente esa posibilidad. Sabía que tras los ojos cálidos de Dino había más, mucho más; un cinismo árido que se levantaba en polvaredas sólo ante su presencia, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que existiera una parte de su ser oculta incluso para él.

Por primera vez en la vida, Hibari Kyouya tuvo miedo. Un miedo instintivo, irracional, como el que sentían los hervíboros ante su presencia. Le fue imposible negar la supremacía de Cavallone, la fuerza del carnívoro sobrepasando a otro carnívoro. Para sus primarios estándares, Dino se había convertido en el auténtico líder. En_ su amo_.  
>Su cuerpo respondió por él a semejante revelación. Su cuello cedió hacia delante, exponiendo la nuca en un gesto instintivo de subordinación.<p>

La vehemencia con que Dino succionó su piel cristalizó en un chupetón que tardó más de una semana en borrarse. Kyouya caminó por la precaria línea entre la vida y la muerte durante casi una hora (demasiado tiempo para unos novatos, como averiguaría más tarde), batallando contra la presión mal controlada del látigo para robar unas briznas de aire y sintiendo a Cavallone ir y venir dentro de su cuerpo, follándole con una violencia que ni siquiera empleaba en sus luchas.

Cuando se fue a dar cuenta ya lo disfrutaba. Ya no oponía resistencia. La habitación se fundía ante sus ojos en destellos de luz dorada y violeta conforme el sol se iba alzando e ingresaba por los ventanales. El placer rugía en sus venas de un modo curiosamente ajeno, como si fuese y no a la vez parte de su cuerpo. Los únicos indicios de la presencia de Cavallone eran su mano masturbándole sin piedad y el miembro duro entre sus piernas. Dino no hablaba, no gemía, no le besaba; no hacía nada de aquello a lo que tenía a Kyouya acostumbrado. Cuando Hibari pareció quebrarse totalmente entre sus brazos descartó el látigo a un lado, le hizo darse la vuelta y lo empotró contra la pared para penetrarle a la cara y de golpe.

—Esto es lo que haces tú conmigo —siseó, una suerte de tristeza extraña tiñéndole la voz, y le rodeó el cuello con la mano libre.

De la nebulosa en que se halla sumergido ese recuerdo Kyouya sólo puede rescatar tres cosas. La primera, la mirada inescrutable de Dino mientras le estrangulaba. La segunda, la creencia de que su cuerpo no era un recipiente adecuado para las abrumadoras sensaciones que amenazaban con hacerlo estallar desde dentro. La tercera, que en realidad son dos hechos distintos pero tan solapados que cuentan como uno, es a Dino corriéndose dentro de él, temblando por el esfuerzo, y el gemido roto que le abrasó la dolorida garganta antes de que la asfixia y el orgasmo obligasen a mente a hacer un fundido a negro.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo en la butaca de cuero del despacho. Dino estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado, fumándose un cigarrillo liado a mano que olía a frutas del bosque. A juzgar por el cenicero lleno que reposaba junto a su pierna, era todo cuanto le había ocupado durante al menos las últimas dos horas.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo queriendo acariciarle. Rendirle justa pleitesía por el placer tardío que le había otorgado. Sin embargo, los ojos castaños del italiano contemplaron a Kyouya con severidad al arrodillarse éste en su regazo.  
>Besar a Dino en aquella ocasión fue tan insatisfactorio como hacerlo a un muro, ya que no mostró indicio alguno de reciprocidad. Los labios de Hibari fueron los únicos en mantener aquel contacto unilateral.<p>

* * *

><p>La lección cuajó. Es posible que sea la única que Kyouya haya interiorizado en todo este tiempo. No ha vuelto a acostarse con otras personas mientras Cavallone está cerca; e incluso cuando lo hace, por la mera necesidad vitalicia de meter la polla en algún lado, le parece que hay alguna pieza que no encaja. El sexo sin Dino se le antoja algo incompleto.<p>

Ha terminado por decidir que una de las pocas cosas que le excitan es ser dominado por alguien que _puede_ dominarle y, casualidades, el _Haneuma_ es el único capaz de hacer eso actualmente. Que otra persona logre vencerle significa que aún le quedan retos que aceptar, metas que superar, motivos para continuar con su vida. El hecho de que esa persona sea o no Cavallone es algo meramente circunstancial, pero cuando entra al juego la voluntad de hierro del capo y el apego de Kyouya a la rutina la cosa se torna algo más complicada. Tal vez un poco más parecida a lo que los herbívoros llaman amor.  
>Aunque, en lo que a ellos respecta, se la suda bastante cuál sea el nombre.<p>

Kyouya tiembla y alza las caderas, tensa las cadenas de las esposas en un ruego mudo por más. Los párpados de Dino se entornan. Lo sujeta la cintura con la mano libre y cierra más la presa del látigo, le lame la clavícula; mete la lengua en su boca y lo besa mientras embiste. En algún momento se le ocurre forzar la entrada de Kyouya con un dedo para estimular más fácilmente su próstata. El guardián abre los ojos con rutilante sorpresa ante el obsequio inesperado. Si tuviese aliento para gemir lo haría, pero todo cuanto puede hacer es arquearse bajo la figura del rubio al que en su delirio pudiera llegar a confundir con un arcángel.

Llegado el momento, Hibari no puede besar más. Cree ver las llamas azules del tatuaje crecer y ondular ante su mirada cada vez más perdida. Los labios de Dino se aprietan contra su mejilla, su sien, su oreja, ronroneando palabras de terciopelo en su idioma natal. De lo poco que entiende de italiano, el guardián capta algunas palabras que suenan a_ "nadie más"_, _"ahogándome"_ y _"totalmente, Kyouya"_. Se le escapa un gemido ronco, reprimido por el látigo, y Dino entiende y sujeta el mango entre los dientes para cerrar la mano en torno a su miembro, deslizarla arriba y abajo e Hibari se retuerce porque no aguanta más, porque es cierto, porque solamente Dino puede arrebatarle la vida de esa manera y al revés; y ve luces oscuras centelleando alrededor de esos ojos de caramelo, lo único nítido que acierta a vislumbrar antes de la última acometida con que se entierra plenamente en su interior le haga exclamar algo inarticulado y se corran al unísono con una sincronización derivada de la práctica.

Lo que viene después es pragmático, antierótico y casi mecánico, pero necesario. Dino le libera del látigo. Le quita las esposas. Sale de él con cuidado; tira a la papelera el preservativo usado y vuelve a su lado. Se tiende junto a él y le acaricia, como se acaricia a un animal del cual uno no está seguro de su buen carácter, mientras Kyouya pisa de nuevo el mundo consciente y recuerda cómo respirar.

Dino intercepta su mano a medio camino y la apoya en su cuello. Hibari gira la cara para decir, mirándole a los ojos, la mayor mentira de su existencia.

—Aún no sé por qué te permito hacerme esto, _Haneuma_.

Dino suspira. Desliza un brazo por debajo de su tórax y le impulsa hacia sí para tumbarlo sobre su cuerpo. Kyouya se deja llevar sin protestas, tomando incluso el rostro del capo entre sus palmas y apoyando la mejilla en su hombro. Dino lo estrecha con fuerza; rodea su cuello con el otro brazo y crispa la mano sobre sus cabellos. Le besa bruscamente a un lado de la frente, sobre el flequillo negro y sedoso que brilla humedecido por el sudor, y piensa que la sensación de ahogo constante vale la pena siempre que pueda abrazar de ese modo su figura perfecta.

—Me lo debes —susurra, y desliza la mano por el costado del joven hasta apoyarla en la parte baja de su espalda.

Ante esto, Kyouya casi sonríe. Y es que, aunque no lo parezca, es un hombre justo, y odia por encima de todo tener deudas.

_"Fill what's in you_  
><em>Fill what's in me, so my soul's not left so hollow<em>  
><em>You can make me scream internally<em>  
><em>You can make me breathe eternally".<em>  
><strong>Submersed<strong>; Hollow

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** arriba he hablado de juegos de rol. No me refiero a que se pongan a jugar a _Cthulhu_ mientras follan. ¿Alguien tiene en mente la _performance_ del paciente y la enfermera? Pues eso es lo que quiero decir con juego de rol en este contexto.

He colado por ahí una pequeñísima referencia simbólica a la realeza, enlazando un concepto de _"Bunraku"_ con otro de este fic. A ver quién me lo pilla.

Que alguien me regale un jerbo, por favor. Son demasiado aww para resistirse.

**E.**


End file.
